The present disclosure generally relates to obtaining a structured address form from unstructured address information to populate an electronic form.
Web-based forms commonly require users to enter information in a structured format. For example, a structured address form may include a street field, a city field, a state field, and a zip code field. In order to fill out a structured address form, a user must navigate from one field to a next field in order to enter data in each field. Navigating between the fields and entering data into each field separately may be time consuming. Thus, it may be desirable to implement a system that receives an unstructured string of data and outputs data in a structured format in order to populate a structured form.